


I Get Off

by Sister_Grimm



Series: What a wicked game we play [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone's a Criminal, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len doesn't like Axel, he likes WATCHING Axel. There's a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

Len doesn't need any id to get into this strip club. And when Hartley sees him coming he meets him at the bar.

"A bottle of the Sump Coffee Stout", Hartley says to the bartender, "and put it on my tab."

When the bartender slides the beer over, Hartley turns to Len, "What brings you here tonight?"

"Research.", he says calmly, eyes sweeping over the stage.

"Have there been complaints?", Hartley demands.

"No, this is personal."

The stage splits off into several runways off one main stage and there are 6 cookie cutterly attractive men, but the centrepiece is who Len is there to observe and Hartley smirks when he sees where Len is looking.

"Personal, indeed." And Hartley claps him on the shoulder and walks away.

Axel is shimmery. The white and blue lights play off his skin and pick up shimmer in his hair and in the body paint (?) on his chest. He moves his hips easily and naturally. His skinny (too skinny) build means what muscle dancing has given him is taut under the skin. His dark hair is spiked up, with streaks of blue and as he steps into the light Len discerns a hint of eyeliner. And then Axel's eyes fall on him but instead of say, freezing up when you see your boyfriend's boss/close friend at the strip club you work at, Axel locks eyes with him and widens his eyes, dragging his lip between his teeth, every inch the picture of debauched innocence as he pauses at the button on his jeans and then he looks up at Len again, hips moving as he slips the pants down.

Christ.

He flags Hartley back over and says, "I want a private dance. With Axel."

Hartley raises an eyebrow and nods. They both know money isn't an object.

***

He's sitting, waiting in the VIP room. The room is circular and the walls are lined with mirrors, there are small twinkly lights in the ceiling and the sofa Len is sitting on is incredibly comfortable. Hartley is good at what he does. And Axel enters with a bright smile and Len looks at him, he's still very shimmery but the costume has changed. Hartley's dressed him up just for Len in a buttondown and ripped jeans. It fits. And he leans back as the music starts.

The song is heavier than what he'd expect from either Axel or the club, a rock song with intense female vocals but as Axel undoes his shirt under nimble fingers and looks up at Len through hooded eyes Len is well beyond thought.

Axel's hands span his chest, dragging through glitter and paint before sliding down over his hips which haven't stopped moving and Len watches, mouth dry as Axel pops the button and rolls his hips so that the jeans slide down of their own accord more or less.

***

Len has been achingly hard since halfway through the dance so he cues up security footage and starts searching . It doesn't take long to find what he's looking for. The view of Mick's bedroom is from the security camera in the corner and it gives a clear line of sight to the bed. Mick is on his back, hands cuffed to the headboard.

Mick, why would you let the hot but crazy junkie handcuff you?

Axel has two of his own fingers working himself open and Len undoes his jeans, sliding them down enough to free his dick. No, he'd use the handcuffs, just get Axel's hands behind his back, open him with a toy so Len can watch. He fists his cock at the thought.

On the screen, Axel has pulled his fingers out and grabs a small package off the bed. Condom, obviously. Len watches him rip it open and slide the condom on to Mick with his mouth.

Fuck. 

And then Axel moves, so that he's straddling Mick and hovering just over the head of his dick. Then slowly, Axel begins to move down, taking Mick's cock slowly. Axel arches his back and throws his head back as he begins to sink down. And through the haze of arousal Len is distinctly aware that Mick is probably saying something. He can imagine getting his hands on those bony hips, helping Axel move, just so he can watch him. Axel's throat is bared as he begins to ride Mick. And Len shudders, working his hand in time to the way Axel is bouncing, a movement that somehow manages to be even more obscene than what Len saw at the club.

Axel runs his fingers through his hair and his lips are moving as his hand wanders his body and Len can feel the heat, the tension spreading through him. Watches as Mick's hips cant up slightly, meeting Axel's movements the way Len is timing his hand.

Axel goes tight, Len imagines the sight of skin stretched too tight over his abdominal muscles tensing and then Axel's throwing his head back, mouth open. He's clearly a screamer, as he comes untouched over Mick's chest.

Len doesn't last much longer, finishing over his hand to the sight of Mick moving faster and Axel shuddering in what could only be overstimulation.

He wipes off his hand and tucks himself into his pants, turning off the video as Axel slides up Mick's body to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> So the song Axel's stripping to for Len is Halestorm's "I Get Off" and Sump Coffee Stout is a real beer brewed in Missouri
> 
>  
> 
> Come visit me notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
